Wind of Change
by strohi
Summary: Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry grows up in a loving family having a "normal" life. He still has some special powers and is stronger than the average wizard. The Fic goes through all 7 years and more. Slightly different Canon events. Rating for safety (mostly language and some violence) Harry wont be all powerfull or a prodigy, just above average with some extra abilities.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights for the characters.**

**Wind of change**

_31 October 1981 Godric's Hollow_

Lily and James Potter sat on their couch talking about the war. Lily was a muggleborn or first generation witch, she preferred the later. She was 5 feet and 6 inches tall and was rather slim, some would call it athletic. Her hair was red perfectly mirroring her fiery temper and she had emerald green eyes.

Her Husband James was a pureblood wizard. He had the typical black messy Potter hair and brown hazel eyes covered by black thin framed glasses. With his 6 feet 3 inches he was quite big.

The discussed how long they will have to keep hiding. Since the birth of their little Harry they are in hiding under the Fidelius Charm, a charm that will make the property it is cast on disappear and only the Secret Keeper knows where it is and only he will be able to tell others about it so they can find it.

Harry was almost a perfect copy of James, he looked exactly like James did when he was Harrys age. Harry had the famous Potter hair but his eyes were the emerald green of his mother. He did not wear glasses like his father but they could not know if he would need them until he got older and could talk.

When Harry was born on 31 July 1980, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and so called "Leader of the Light", Albus Dumbledore told the Potters the prophecy about the Dark Lord Voldemort. Either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom, the son of their friends Alice and Frank, would be able to vanquish the Dark Lord. Because of this prophecy both couples are in the hiding under the Fidelius with different Secret Keepers, Peter Pettigrew for the Potters and Sirius Black for the Longbottoms.

Suddenly James felt the Wards and the Fidelius around the house break down.

"Lily take Harry and run, I will try to stop them." whispered James and kissed Lily on her forehead, while he took his wand and started to transfigure the furniture into animals to defend the house and his family.

Lily sprinted upstairs to the nursery, where little Harry was sleeping. She took him out of his crib and tried to apparate but she failed, that was the moment she realised the attackers set up anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. She could only fight there was no escape. Harry woke up and started to cry when he hear loud sounds downstairs from spells impacting on the walls and the war cry of the animals his father transfigured when they started to charge the attackers.

Lily set Harry back down into his crib and tried to calm him. She managed to stop his cries, but he was still rather upset about the noise downstairs. Not minding the annoyed little child she barricaded the door to the nursery with the furniture in the room.

When she was finished she heard the sound of someone walking up the stairs, deep inside her she hoped it was James coming to tell her everything is okay and the attackers are gone, but she knew that they will most likely be able to overwhelm James easily.

She knew she was right when a familiar female voice shouted " Lily where are you ? Come out, we only want the child. Just give him to us and we will let you live!" It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemorts most loyal Death Eaters. Lily knew her from Hogwarts where she was famous for hexing people only becaused they looked at her. Overall many would agree if you called her crazy.

Lily did not a make a sound, she was terrified what this crazy Death Eater would do if she found her. But little Harry did not realise what was happening and started to cry again because of the shouting.

"You have 3 seconds to open that door and give us the brat, if not … well you will see what happens" yelled Bellatrix from the other side of the door.

"3"

'This is it' thought Lily 'I am going to die and they will take my little Harry and kill him only because of this damned prophecy, I have to save him somehow '

"2"

Lily bowed over Harry in his crib and kissed him on the forehead and his cheeks.

"1"

She moved her wand around his belly button and drew 2 runes, one on each side, on his stomach. The runes were symbols for Love and Power. Harry giggled while she did that, he thought she wanted to tickle him with this stick.

"BOOM" with this sound the Death Eaters blew the door and all the furniture Lily used to block the door into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Please take me, don't kill Harry, please let him live, kill me instead please" Lily begged on her knees.

"Well we just have to kill you both I guess, you could have lived Potter" spat Bellatrix and spoke the 2 words that meant death. "Avada Kedavra" green light erupted from her wand and hit Lily on the chest.

Harry saw his mother talking and crying on the floor. Then he looked at the other women in the room, he didn't like her, she made his mummy cry and shouted earlier making him cry. He got angry with her. When he saw this weird green light coming out of this bad womans stick he felt that something was wrong. His mother suddenly stopped to cry and fell to the floor when the light hit her. He knew that was bad and started to cry and get really angry. Suddenly his stomach where his mother tickled him with her stick started to hurt horrible. The little kid got overwhelmed by all the emotions and pain, he cried and shouted as loud as he could and stared to faint. But shortly before he fainted he heard a loud grumble outside and the whole house started to shake.

The Death Eaters laughed at the sight of the stupid child crying about the death of his mother, but they knew something was wrong when the house started to shake and the child fainted. "Hurry, take the brat so we can leave. I don't know what happens outside but it can't be good" said one of the masked Death Eaters that went along Bellatrix on this mission.

She just wanted to agree with him when there was another loud grumble and the windows imploded, she got hit by some small shards but it was not too bad. The Death Eater next to her got impaled by a large shard in his shoulder and cried out from the pain. But at this moment the roof started to come down on them. All 3 man that accompanied her where hit by large parts of the roof and died instantly. Bellatrix was able to establish a shield and save her life … for now.

The moment she wanted to grab the child and get the hell out of there, she saw the reason why half of the house collapsed on them. A huge tornado was demolishing half of Godric's Hollow and was right next to the Potter Cottage. She was not able to make a sound or speak a last sentence. When her eyes focused on the tornado she was lifted from the ground into it and flung with speed she didn't knew was possible against the wall of the neighbouring house.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office watching the devices that showed him the condition of the wards around the houses of the Potters and Longbottoms. He was considered one of the strongest wizards since Merlin. His long white beard and long white hear together with his half moon glasses and his famous twinkle in his eyes gave him the image of a very wise old man that people could ask for help. He was famous for defeating the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald in 1945 and had since then several important titles in the wizarding world. He was just about to pop another lemon drop into his mouth when a device showing the Longbottom wards exploded.

He knew what this meant. Voldemort decided to attack the children of the prophecy and decided for Neville as his so called "Vanquisher".

Albus immediately went to his Floo and called for the his friend and second in command in the school, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Why you need me this late in the evening Albus, is something wrong?" she asked the moment she came out of the fireplace. Minerva was a regal looking woman. She always held her chin high and walked with grace. She had black hair that started to grey. Overall she made the perfect image of the strict teacher she was.

"The wards around the Longbottom House collapsed a minute ago, I need you to stay here and take control of the school while I floo to the Longbottoms looking for survivors" He didn't wait for an answer and went to the fireplace calling out "Longbottom Manor!" the moment he threw some floo powder into it and walked into the free flames.

Minerva was shocked about the information she just got. She asked a house-elf for some tea, helping her to digest some of the information. Alice and Frank Longbottom, 2 of her dearest ex-students were probably killed, and with them their little child Neville.

She was so focused on her tea and her thoughts that she didn't saw another device on Albus shelf starting to smoke and break, it was the condition device for the Potter wards that just collapsed. Because she didn't notice it no one was send to look for survivors or after the condition of the house.

* * *

While no one from Hogwarts was send to look for survivors in Godric's Hollow many aurors came. The little village was mostly magical, so when a huge tornado destroyed half the village the aurors where called. But no one imagined the scene they were about to find at the Potter Cottage. From the destruction of the house it was obvious that the tornado started there. But not the fact that the epicentre of the tornado was in the house surprised the aurors. But the amount of dead people and especially who the dead people were.

They found James Potter killed by a killing curse in his living room. In the nursery they found Lily Potter also killed from the unforgivable, furthermore they found the bodies of 3 Death Eaters, namely Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolpus Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew. In the backyard they found Bellatrix Lestrange. But most surprisingly one person survived the attack on the house, they found little Harry Potter lying in his crib fainted form magical exhaustion.

They took the child and brought him to St. Mungo's so he could recover there. He was also to stay there until the will of his parents was read and new guardians could be found.

When the aurors returned to their headquarters they got the information that the Longbottoms where attacked as well. And also only one person survived this attack, Neville Longbottom. But they got a reason to stop work for the day and head out into the pubs of the wizarding world and celebrate. Because on the scene of the attack they found cloak and wand of the Dark Lord, there was no body but only a heap of ash under the cloak.

That was why the whole wizarding world was celebrating, the war was over, the Dark Lord was vanquished and Neville Longbottom would go down in history as the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

While Harry was waiting in St. Mungo's for the reading of his parents wills Neville never got to the hospital. Dumbledore was the first to arrive at Longbottom Manor and took the little boy with him to Hogwarts. There he got checked by Madam Pomfrey and given to his grandmother, she was the only living relative and a heavy supporter of the light side, so Dumbledore had no problem giving the boy to her. He only found out days later that the Potters were also attacked, but they didn't matter, now that he had his saviour that he could train and guide like wanted, so he let Harry Potter be. He had no reason to meddle in his life.

The public will reading was 3 days after the Potters had died. Harry was healthy again and would be able to go to the family his parents chose for him.

Harry was to inherit the Potter family gold vault when he turned 17 or was emancipated. The vault had about 150 000 Galleons. (** AN: 1 Galleon = 5 GPB ) **

When he turned 11 he was to inherit the Potter trust vault with 5000 Galleons in it and the Potter family storage vault.

The will also told that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, but he was dead anyway.

The Guardians for Harry where in the following order:

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Sophie and Nathaniel Davis **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**And under no circumstances should he go to the Dursleys**

Sirius Black could not be the guardian cause he was thrown through the veil in the aftermath of the attack on the Longbottoms for betraying their secret.

Remus Lupin could not be considered, because he was classified as a dark creature for having Lycanthropy.

Alice and Frank Longbottom were dead.

The Davis family were the lawyers of the Potters and became good friends with time. When asked if they would accept guardianship of Harry they almost instantly agreed.

So after all Harry had a new family and did not have to go to the Dursleys because no one manipulated the will reading. He also got a new sister and a new brother. His new sister was Tracey Davis, she was born 14 August 1980, so he was 14 days older. His new brother was Roger Davis, he was born 8 February 1977, so he was over 3 years older.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be about Harry growing up with his new family and new people will be introduced. Also some of his powers will be shown in small.**


	2. A Normal Life

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights for the characters.**

**Wind of change**

_19 April 1983 London _

The neighbours in Stanford Road could hear the children laughing in the garden of number 8. They could not see them because of the magical wards around the house but the laughter filled the spring air with joy.

If one could be able to see through the wards, they would be greeted with the sight of 2 small children around the age of 3 flying on miniature broomsticks laughing and squeaking with happiness. They were chased by an older boy running after them shouting their names.

He was around 6 years old and was called Roger Davis. His hair was short and brown , his eyes were brown with some green in them. The kids he was chasing were Harry Potter, his adopted brother, and Tracey Davis, his sister. Tracey also had brown hair, but hers was long enough to reach her shoulder. Her eyes were light brown.

The kids were running in a circle around the table there parents were sitting at. Sophie Davis was a muggleborn, she had dirty blond hair and her eyes were brown, with 5 feet 3 inches she was rather small, but this helped her. She was a lawyer like her husband and because of her size many people underestimated her in court. They worked together in self-employment. Her husband Nathaniel Davis had dark brown hair and green eyes, he was 5 feet 11 inches tall.

They both were sitting at the table reading the newspaper and watching their kids playing. The brooms the children used were made for kids. They were charmed to not fly higher than 5 feet and were not able to go faster than a adult could walk, but nevertheless they were huge fun for small children to play with.

While watching the kids play Nathaniel thought back to November 1981 when they adopted Harry. At first they were surprised to be mentioned in the Potters wills. But after talking and thinking about the guardianship of Harry they agreed to it. In the first months Harry cried a lot. He wanted his mum and dad and not this strangers, but after some weeks he started to get comfortable around them, to trust them.

When his 2nd birthday arrived he asked why his parents would not come. It was hard for Nathaniel and Sophie to explain a 2 year old that his parents would never come back. They told him his parents were in heaven and would watch him from there for the rest of his life, to make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

After this conversation he started to open up to them, he already was good friends with Tracey and Roger. For Roger is was harder to accept a new child when he was almost 5 years old and Harry arrived, but he started to like him really fast. Tracey never had a problem with Harry. When he arrived at the Davis household she was young enough to not really realise what is happening. So when her parents told her she had a new brother she just accepted it and was happy to have someone to always play with.

On his 2nd Christmas with the Davis Harry started to call Sophie and Nathaniel Mum and Dad. He finally accepted that his parents would not return, he would not forget them but he knew Sophie and Nathaniel loved him as much as they love Tracey and Roger so he accepted them as his new parents. They started to grow into a big happy family.

* * *

_31 July 1987 London_

It was Harry's 7th birthday. Not many other kids where there. Magical families often taught they children at home. The Davis family was only a minor house in the Wizard society of Britain, but they still followed the traditions of the Purebloods. So even though Sophie was a muggleborn the children did not attend a primary school.

The only children Harry, Tracey and Roger met and played with where from friendly families. In the wizarding society were 3 different political camps, the light families, the dark families and the neutral families.

The light side was lead by Dumbledore. Their most important political families were the Longbottoms and the Weasleys. The rest of the light side was made of single wizards and witches that shared their political view, mostly muggleborns.

The dark side was lead by Voldemort until his defeat in 1981. They had more political families that were active in the Wizengamot, the magical parliament. The main supporters of the dark side were the Malfoys, the Notts and the Lestrange.

The neutral families had no real leader, they voted for the bills they had interest in and not the bills there leader wanted. The families were a lot of the minor houses but also some of the ancient and noble ones.

Namely the Davis, the Greengrass, the Bones, the Abbots, and many more. The Potter family was also a neutral family but in the last war they joined the light side when Dumbledore was able to recruit James and Lily for his cause. Most of the Family heads in the parliament were neutral families, the dark and light side had more extremist views and goals.

Nathaniel and Sophie were friends with many of the neutral families. They let their children often play with each other, so on Harry's birthday were the adults from the neutral families but also their kids. He was good friends with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini.

Harry wanted to watch some films with his friends. Sophie was a muggleborn, she introduced her husband and the kids to the concept of TV and films. Because of this they had a special room in the house without magic in it, magic was like an EMP when it was close around electricity.

It was the first time for many of the children the first time to see a TV or a film at all. They watched Harry's favourite film Star Wars, he like the special effects and the lightsabers, his favourite character was Yoda, Harry thought it was hilarious how he talked.

The children had a lot of fun, most of the little purebloods were awestruck when they saw the moving pictures and the light show from the special effects. They watched until late in the night but some of them already fell asleep while watching so at 10pm Harry's friends started to leave with their parents.

Harry also got to bed, he soon started to dream about to films and how cool it would be to have some of the abilities.

When Harry woke up the morning after his birthday he was still overflowed with joy about his birthday party. He started to have an idea, he reached out with his hand to his glasses. The problem was the glasses where on his desk on the other side of his room. He wanted to be able to summon the glasses, first he tried to will them into his hand. After 3 minutes with no success he imagined the glasses into his hands, the way they would fly to him and how he would grab them. Again nothing happened and after another 3 minutes he got angry and frustrated.

He was about to stop trying to summon his glasses, all his happiness gone being replaced by anger and frustration, when it happened. His glasses started to fly to his hand. When they reached him he didn't react, he was too astonished from his success. The glasses smacked into his open hand, fell to the floor and broke.

Sophie was about to make breakfast for the family when she hear glass shatter in Harry's room. She put down the pan with eggs in it and walked to the room. The face Harry made would always in her memory, he looked confused, scared and angry at the same time and was just standing in his room like petrified, not moving at all. She thought about getting a pensieve, just for showing the face Harry did to his siblings, her husband and friends of the family. He just stared at the broken glasses on the floor with his hand still outstretched.

"Harry what happened?" his mother asked smiling.

Her question made him come back to reality. "I am not sure ... I wanted my glasses … like in Star Wars you know? … I just … I don't know … reached out why my hand … angry … glasses fly to me …" Harry stuttered.

Sophie started to laugh, the scene was to funny. Harry standing there in his confusion stuttering something about Star Wars. It just made her crack up. But then it hit her. 'Harry did summon his glasses! Without a wand'. She stopped to laugh and told Harry "Well it seems like you had success didn't you?"

"Yeah … I'm sorry mum. I didn't want to break the glasses, I'm really sorry." Harry answered.

'Hmm I'm not sure if what he did was wandless or accidental magic, he was obviously angry and frustrated when it happened.'

"Don't think about the glasses right now. Let's see if you can do it again" she said while she put a book from his shelve on his desk. "Try to summon it Harry, but don't get frustrated or angry when I doesn't work."

Harry again raised his hand reaching out to the book this time. He remembered the method he used when he had success the first time. Willing them into his hand didn't work, he had to imagine the book flying to him, into his open hand. He concentrated on the feeling he had when it worked with his glasses, he started to frown but after 10 seconds of concentration it worked. The book sailed through the air into is hand. This time he reacted and grabbed it out of the air.

Sophie was surprised, she thought it was mainly accidental magic when it worked with his glasses. But this time he wasn't angry or frustrated, he just concentrated.

"Well done Harry. It seems like you are able to summon things wandlessly." She smiled at him. "It is a sign that you are a strong wizard, I only know a few people who are able to do spells wandlessly."

Harry beamed from her praise, he was happy that it worked this time even faster, but it still was not instantly. "Thanks mum, but it still took so long until it worked." he voiced his concern.

"Hmm I guess you should work on it, train it. How about you start to summon things when you need something. For example try to summon your books from your shelve, or the clothes from the wardrobe"

Sophie told her son. She wanted to leave the room and go back to prepare breakfast when she saw the glasses again. "Did the glasses still worked properly when you used them the last time. You saw everything fine with them?" she asked Harry.

"Yes, they were okay, I saw everything." Harry answered, he thought she would get mad at him now because he broke his still functional glasses.

"Good, I still know the prescription from last time we bought them. I will go to Diagon Alley in the afternoon getting you new glasses. Don't worry about them now, be happy you were able to summon them, it is a huge achievement to be able to do that." she reassured him when she saw the worry in his eyes. She just started to leave when she turned around in the door and said "Come downstairs in 5 minutes and breakfast will be ready"

10 minutes later the whole family talked about the discovery of Harry's ability to summon things wandless. Harry was happy, yesterday was his birthday and he got a lot of presents, today he managed to summon his glasses and a book. His parents were proud at him and his siblings weren't jealous, they said it is cool and asked him to summon things for them the whole day and the weeks after it.

* * *

_15 August 1991 London_

Harry was sitting in dining room near the fireplace waiting for his siblings and parents. Yesterday was his sisters 11th birthday and she got her Hogwarts Letter. He got his own just 14 days earlier on his own birthday. His sister almost cried from happiness when the letter arrived. She was able to go to Hogwarts with all her friends that got their letter and she would be there with her 2 older brothers to watch out for her and protect her.

Today the family would go shopping to Diagon Alley, the main shopping district in Great Britain. Harry wanted to go after his own birthday, but he had to wait until his sister got her letter as well so they only had to go shopping once. At first he was annoyed, but when he thought how shopping for clothes and other stuff was with his mother and sister he realised that it was better to do it all on one day. He wouldn't be able to survive 2 shopping trips with the females in his family only 2 weeks apart.

While he was waiting near the fireplace they would use to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, where one of the entrances to Diagon Alley was, he read his Hogwarts Letter again. The letter had 2 parts. First was a information that he was accepted from Professor McGonagall.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at ****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on ****1 September****. We await your owl by no later than ****31 July****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

The second part was a shopping list with things on it he needed for his first year at Hogwarts.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work ****robes**** (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (****dragon**** hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**C****OURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells**__** (Grade 1)**_

by Miranda Goshawk

**A History of Magic**

by Bathilda Bagshot

_**Magical Theory**_

by Adalbert Waffling

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

by Emeric Switch

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

by Phyllida Spore

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

by Arsenius Jigger

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

by Newt Scamander

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 ****wand**

**1 ****cauldron**** (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 ****telescope**

**1 set ****brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an ****owl ****OR a ****cat ****OR a ****toad****.**

**P****ARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN ****BROOMSTICK**

Harry just finished reading his letter again when the rest of his family arrived in the room ready for departure.

"Are you ready?" his father asked him and he just nodded. He was nervous, he finally would get his wand and in just over 2 weeks he would learn how to do magic with it.

"You all know how the floo works?" his mother asked his siblings and him. After everybody nodded she walked to the fireplace, took floo powder out of a bowl next to it and through it into the fire. When the flames got green she walked into it and called out "Leaky Cauldron". After that his sister did the same then his brother and finally it was his turn. He took a deep breath and approached the flames, when it became green he released the air he was holding, took one last look around their dining room and locked eyes with his father. Nathaniel nodded once and Harry called out "Leaky Cauldron" and was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all the follows/favs I got already. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Harry won't be super powerful with his wandless ability, he will only be able to summons small to medium sized objects and maybe also be able to push/shove things when he gets older but not more. So no super powerful wandless spells. The next chapter will be about the trip to Diagon Alley and the boarding of the Hogwarts Express. After that school will finally start :)**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Next chap have fun :)**

**Wind of change**

_15 August 1991 Diagon Alley_

Harry arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and hurried out of the fireplace to make space for his father. Just some seconds later his father arrived and the family started to move through the pub.

It was late in August so many families where in the Leaky Cauldron getting ready to shop with their children, to make them ready for the beginning of the next Hogwarts year on 1 September.

"Everybody ready? Follow me and stay close together. Diagon Alley is full of people at this time of the year, so try not to get lost" said Sophie while she started to walk to the back door of the pub.

Harry followed his mother while taking a look around. He could see Tom the bartender selling drinks to the many wizards and witches waiting at the bar. The whole pub was full of people eating, drinking and talking.

When they reached the back door and moved into the backyard of the pub the noise got muffled a bit, but they had a clear view of Diagon Alley. The entrance was always open in the last weeks until the start of the school year. Too many people were going in and out of the Alley and the pub, it would be annoying to open the archway every 3 minutes.

The first thing Harry noticed was the huge amount of people doing their business. Everywhere were witches and wizards either going into the stores or getting out of them with bags full of purchases or just going window-shopping with their friends.

"We first have to go to Gringotts to get some money and Harry will be able to go to his vaults for the first time." Nathaniel explained. They soon made their way to the imposing white marbled building with the name Gringotts on it in huge golden letters.

At the door stood 2 goblin guards nodding to the family. The family nodded back and went to the door. Harry read not for the first time the poem on the door of Gringotts:

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed_**

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_**

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**

**_A treasure that was never yours,_**

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware _**

**_Of finding more than treasure there._**

He thought about when the last person tried to break into the bank and what would happen if they were to be caught. They entered the main hall of the bank with many goblin tellers working on their desks.

Nathaniel approached a goblin who was looking at a gold bar."Good morning Master Goblin" he said formally. "We need to visit the Davis Vault and our ward Harry Potter needs to get his inheritance".

The rather nasty looking old goblin looked up from the gold bars he was inspecting and to the family. With a frown he said "Well follow me to the conference room, we first will discuss the inheritance". He stood up from his desk and walked into a smaller corridor without looking back.

Harry and his family almost had to jog to catch up with the goblin. They walked for a minute until they reached a door stating "Conference Room 8". The goblin opened the door and let them in.

The family sat down on a coach while the goblin took a seat at a desk. He produced a thick ledger with the Gringotts seal on it. After a few silent minutes he found what he was looking for.

The goblin read out loud: "Harry James Potter is to inherit the Potter Trust Vault containing 5000 Galleons when he achieves 11 years of age. Furthermore he is to receive access to the Potter Storage Vault at the same time. The rest of his inheritance will be available on his 17 birthday or when he is emancipated."

Harry got excited, he knew what he would inherit because his parents told him already when he was younger. But he wanted to know what exactly is in the Potter Storage Vault. He hoped there would be some cool gadgets or toys he could take with him to Hogwarts.

"Before we can give Mr. Potter access to the vaults we have to be sure he really is Mr. Potter and no imposter. We have to make a Blood Test to be sure." The goblin said while searching for something in his desk. He took out a dagger with runes carved into it and a piece of parchment. "This dagger is made for Blood tests, slice open your palm with it and let 3 drops of blood drop on this piece of parchment, so we can see if you truly are Mr. Potter".

Harry gulped, he didn't like cutting his finger. He wanted to avoid the pain, he searched for his mothers eyes. Sophie saw that Harry looked warily at her, she knew he didn't like the pain but she nodded for him to continue.

The Goblin also saw the look in Harry's eyes and tried to reassure him "The wound will close as soon as 3 drops of blood hit the parchment, there will be almost no pain. You don't have to worry about it, only when you are not truly Mr. Potter you should worry" he grinned showing his sharp teeth.

Suddenly Harry started to doubt that he really is Harry James Potter, but he took all his courage and sliced his palm. He squeezed his hand into a fist and let 3 drops of blood hit the parchment. As soon as the 3rd drop hit the parchment the little pain in his hand was gone and he could watch the wound close itself.

On the parchment the blood started to flow into letters and words.

**Blood Test**

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**Father: **James Charlus Potter

**Mother:** Lily Potter née Evans

Without saying anything the goblin took 2 keys out of his desk. One was silver with the Potter Crest on it, a sword in the middle with 2 wands crossed over it. The other one was smaller and out of iron without a crest on it.

"The silver one is for the storage vault. The vault has the number 37. The iron one is for your trust vault, it has the number 687" the goblin explained. "I also have to tell you that in the storage vault you will find a Heir Ring, take it with you and slip it on your right ring finger. It has several charms on it, for example it warms up when poison is in your food or starts to vibrate when someone tries to intrude your mind."

"Do all the old families have such rings? Why does it have so much safety charms on it? And what do you mean with intruding the mind?" Harry asked instantly.

"Yes all the old families have them. You have to wear it all the time.

When you get of age or become emancipated it will change into the Head of House Ring. That is also the reason for the safety features. The old families wanted to protect their heirs when they are at school out of the reach of the family. And finally the ring tells you when someone tries legilimens on you. It is a form of Mind Magic and allows you to read the mind of a person." the goblin told Harry.

"Thank you for explaining this and giving me the key. I will search for the ring and make sure to wear it. Can we visit the vaults now?"

Harry finally said.

He watched Harry for a second and shouted "Sharpclaw". A door opened and a young goblin walked in.

"Take the family down to the vaults" the older goblin ordered still sitting at his desk.

"Follow me please" Sharpclaw said walking out of the door. The Family hastily stood up and followed him. They walked through some corridors for 5 minutes until they reach a cart on rails. The goblin took the driver seat and waited for the family to enter the back seats.

"Which Vaults do you want to visit?" the goblin asked Nathaniel.

"First Vault number 687, then number 254 and number 37" Nathaniel answered.

Without a notice he turned a lever and the car zoomed off down the rail into the darkness. The car was extremely fast, faster than any broom Harry had ever ridden. After 10 minutes they arrived at a platform and the goblin stopped the car.

"Vault number 687, key please" Sharpclaw said while getting off the cart. He held his hand open and waited for Harry to give him the key. As soon as Harry got out of the cart he gave Sharpclaw his iron key.

The goblin walked to the door and opened it. In front of them was a huge amount of gold coins stacked neatly on top of each other.

"Each stack contains 10 Galleons, and there are exactly 500 stacks" Sharpclaw explained.

"How much do I need for the school utensils?" Harry asked his mother who still sat in the cart.

"For the school stuff you need around 65 Galleons but if you want to buy something extra or more expensive things you should take about 150 in my opinion." Sophie answered.

Harry nodded and went into the vault. At a wall was a bottomless pouch with a feather-light charm on it. Every vault with over 100 Galleons in it had such a pouch for free, so the owner could get as much Galleons as he needed.

He took the pouch and shoved 25 stacks of Galleons into it, he wanted to buy only the best so he needed a little extra gold. When he came out of the vault, the goblin closed the door and they entered the cart again.

After another 5 minutes they arrived at the Davis family Vault. Here Nathaniel got out of the cart without the goblin. He placed his hand on the family crest in the middle of the door. The crest was made out of a eagle with a wand in his claws. As soon as Nathaniel's hand touched to crest the door made a "_click_" sound and swung open.

Inside was a big pile of gold, a parchment at the entrance of the vault said : **23 097 Galleons, 731 Sickles, 2475 Knuts**

On the sides of the vault were several trunks with heirlooms and belongings of long dead Davis family members.

Harry felt bad. He just realised that his parents only had 5 times more gold in their family vault then he had in his trust vault, and he knew that his family vault had even more Galleons in it. At this moment he vowed to become emancipated and independent as soon as possible. The Davis family paid for him almost all his life, even thought he inherited more money than they had. He didn't want to take even more from their money in the next years.

Nathaniel put around 300 Galleons in his pouch to pay for his son and his daughter. They agreed that Harry will pay for his school stuff with the gold from his trust vault. Harry insisted on it, he told them he had enough money and didn't want to take so much of theirs, so they reluctant agreed to it.

The next ride on the rails was longer. It took them 20 minutes and they even passed a dragon until they reached the Potter Storage Vault. Sharpclaw explained that the Potters where an Ancient and most Noble House, they were one of the first Houses to store gold at Gringotts, therefore they had their main vaults in the high security part of the caverns.

When they arrived at vault 37 Harry climbed out of the cart with the goblin. He just wanted to give his key to the goblin like the first time but Sharpclaw said "This time you have to open the vault, put your left hand on the Potter Crest. It will draw a bit of blood to verify that you are from Potter blood. At the same time you have to insert the key with your right hand. Turn it after the door took your blood."

"Do I have to put my blood on it every time I want to enter the vault?" Harry asked with worry.

"Only the first time, it is needed to key you into the wards of the vault, only humans from Potter blood can enter the vault" the goblin explained.

Slowly Harry placed his left hand on the crest and his right hand inserted the key, when he felt pain her turned the key and the door opened.

The inside of the vault was huge. The ceiling was over 10 feet high. The walls on the left and right were full of bookshelves and the wall on the other side of the entrance was stacked with armour and weapon racks. There were about 6 different armours made from different materials and over 20 weapons like swords or maces. Now Harry understood why there was a sword on the crest of his house. His House obviously had a long history of warriors.

On the floor were many old looking trunks tagged with signs, most of them said something like "furniture", "paintings" or "decoration", so Harry ignored them and looked for something he could take with him. He found another one with a lot of jewels in it, several rings, bracelets and necklaces.

The rings had tags on them, some were from old marriages other had special charms on them. But under one ring Harry found a tag saying "Heir Ring". It was the ring the goblin talked about, it was made out of white-gold and had runes carved into the inside. On top of it was a ruby with the Potter Crest carved into it.

Harry looked at it in awe, it was beautiful and gave a warm felling. When he slipped it on his right ring finger he felt the warmth spread through his whole body and with a little flash of light the ring adjusted his size to his finger.

After closing the trunk with the jewels he looked around and saw more trunks in another corner of the room. They had mostly furniture in them.

But one of the trunks looked almost new. Harry opened it and saw about 20 small leather books, and a box. He looked closer at the books and realised it were the diaries of his long dead parents, after looking through them and realising they were from their 7 years in Hogwarts he decided to take the trunk with him. He almost forgot about the box in the trunk. After making sure all the diaries were stored he opened the box. In it were 3 books:

"**The Marauders Guide: How to Become an Animagus"**

"**The Marauders Guide: How to Make a Map "**

"**The Marauders and the Beautiful Art of Pranks"**

for all 3 books the authors were called Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. Harry knew the names from somewhere, but could not say for sure where he heard them or who was behind those nicknames.

In the box was also a card saying:

**The Invisibility Cloak, most valuable heirloom.**

Harry saw no cloak, so he read the card again and guess the invisibility was the problem. He put both his arms in the box and searched for the cloak. After a few seconds he felts something soft in his hand and grabbed it. He took it out of the box and saw that the inside of the cloak was visible, it was silver and looked more like a fluid than a fabric. Without hesitation he put the cloak on and looked down.

There was nothing, his legs and chest were invisible. Harry was happy to finally have something that reminded him of his parents. He made sure to store the box with the books and the cloak together with the diaries back in the trunk. After everything was stored securely he started to heave the heavy trunk out of the vault.

As soon as he left the vault the door closed behind him.

"You found something interesting?" his mother asked when he got to the car.

"Yes, I found a trunk with diaries form my parents and trunks full of things for a house like paintings and furniture. There were also swords and armours and several huge bookshelves filled to the brim." answered Harry excited, after thinking about the books he looked at the goblin that was still standing next to the door and asked.

"Sharpclaw can you tell me why the vault is full with books? I would have guessed that at the family home would be a library where the books are stored."

"I think your know that your family was targeted in the war against Voldemort?" the goblin asked. After a nod from Harry he continued. "In 1978 the Death Eaters attacked your grandparents and destroyed the manor. Your family bought the estate from us, because of this we went to the manor and collected everything that was valuable after the attack. We did the same of the estate in Godric's Hollow."

"That makes sense I guess." Harry said, he turned around and saw his family waiting for him in the cart. "Could you shrink the trunk please? I want to take it home to read the diaries?" he asked his mother while pointing at the trunk he just heaved out of the vault.

"Sure" his mother answered and tapped the trunk with her wand. "I also made it feather-light so you are able to carry it around without collapsing for the rest of the day" she smirked.

Harry secured the trunk in his pocket and entered the cart. The ride back to the surface took another 20 minutes. When they arrived outside of Gringotts it was almost 1 pm and even more people filled the alley. The family agreed to take a lunch break at the Leaky Cauldron before they would finally start with the shopping.

* * *

After the dinner they planned the shopping trip.

"Let's go to the book store first!" said Tracey.

"Your such a Ravenclaw, I don't want the books now. Can we go buy the wands first?" whined Harry.

"Don't be so mean to your sister, Harry" Sophie scolded him. "We will go buy trunks for you two first. You will need them with all the shopping we will do. After that we go to Flourish and Blotts for the books. It is the only store we have to go together. Roger only needs his books and new robes. We buy the books and split up after that. Nathaniel goes with Roger to Madam Malkin for the robes and will buy potion kits and a telescope for all of you. We three will go buy the wands after the books and do the rest of the shopping. We will meet at home after we are all done." she explained.

The trunk store was one of the first in the alley only 3 houses away from the entrance. They walked into the store and it was full of trunks and had wooden planks hanging on the walls showing the different sorts of wood they use for the trunks.

"Go look around what trunk you want and tell me or your father. Harry you have to pay this yourself now, the books where a late birthday present." Sophie told the kids.

Harry knew he had to buy for his own now, they talked about it at home. His parents wanted to pay for him but he insisted to use his inheritance to buy his stuff. He started to walk through the room looking for a wood he likes for his trunk. There was everything from common woods like birch, oak and spruce to the more expensive woods like walnut, teak and rosewood.

Harry decided to buy a rosewood trunk, he like the red colour. At the counter of the shop was a young woman. She saw Harry walking to her and asked "Hello can I help you?"

"I would like to buy a trunk from rosewood" Harry answered.

"Okay what size do you want it to be and what charms do you want on the trunk?" the woman asked again.

"I take a 1,5m to 0,5m trunk and can you tell me a list of the charms you have?"

"Yes certainly, the trunk will cost 50 Galleons without charms. Each charm you add will cost 5 Galleons more. We can add for example a shrinking charm, or a permanent feather-light charm. We are also able to make it fire and water proof, we can add a password or enlarge the inside of the trunk. We can add traps that react to people trying to open it and more."

Harry thought about the different charms a few moments and said "I take the shrinking and feather-light charms and a password protection".

"Okay the trunk will cost 65 Galleons, we already have one of those ready. Just come over here" she walked into a corner of the shop and showed him the trunk.

"You see this rune on the side? Tap it with your wand to make the trunk shrink, if you want it normal just tap it again." she demonstrated it by tapping the trunk.

"If you want a password we have to do it in the shop so think about it. When you are ready tap the trunk with your wand and say 'set password' and then the password. You can only configure it once so make sure to remember the password."

Harry gave the woman the Galleons and took the trunk into a small corner of the room. He tapped it with his wand and said "Set Password … The Marauders." It was the only thing he could think of that had a meaning to him but was secret from everybody else.

When he was done he went back to the front where the rest of his family was waiting for him. He showed them the trunk and they got out of the store.

Next on their plan was Flourish and Blotts. It was down the alley near Gringotts. After a short march they arrived and went in.

"You can look around if you want some extra books while I order the school books." Sophie said. To make it easier for the customers Flourish and Blotts have prepared packages for each year of Hogwarts. Every summer when the letters are send to the pupils they also get a letter with the different book list for the years.

While Tracey and Roger started to run into the store looking for more books they could buy. Harry was not so eager, he liked to read but if was not his passion. He loved to fly on his broom or play games with his siblings.

Harry entered to store and looked for some books to waste his time with until his mother has finished buying his books. He remembered the books he found in his trunk. One said something about Animagus and he wanted to know what that is. He searched the store for books about animagus and found information about it in an advanced transfiguration book.

It said that the Animagus Transformation is the technique to change the body into an animal. It is not to mistake for human transfiguration, because for the animagus transformation you need no wand and you are able to change into a human or animal at will.

Harry got instantly interested. He wanted to learn how to change into an animal and started to read more. But not halfway through the first chapter it said that the transformation is only possible when your magical core is stable and stops to change, this happens at the end of the magical puberty. Because of this the transformation is only taught in hogwarts in the years 6 and 7, and only if your core is stable and you are powerful enough to achieve it.

The book did not say more about animagi so Harry placed it back into the shelf and searched for his mother to ask if she finished.

When he found her at the counter she was about to pay for the books, Roger and Tracey were already there begging their mother to buy them all the books they found. Each of them had about 10 books they wanted, Sophie only paid for 5 from each of them.

Outside of the store they split up. Roger and Nathaniel went to Madam Malkin on the other side of the alley. Tracey, Sophie and Harry walked back to the beginning of the alley where Ollivander had his Wand Shop.

There were about to go in when a chubby boy stumbled out of the store followed by a old looking lady.

"This man always creeps me out, taking 30 minutes just to find a wand? I can't believe it took him so long, this was outrageous!" she almost shouted to nobody in particular.

The boy was oblivious of his mad grandmother. He had dark short hair and a pale face, his eyes were blue. On his forehead was a big lightning bolt scar. When they passed Harry and his family he saw the boy staring at his new wand in awe.

"This was the Boy-Who-Lived!" exclaimed Tracey happy. "I can't believe I saw him here, do you think he will also go to Hogwarts this year mum? I want to see him more often."

"Yes he is your age, so he will be at Hogwarts to. Now come into the store and stop staring at the back of the boy" Sophie smiled.

Inside was a old man with grey hair and grey eyes. "Ah Miss Davis got to see you. Birch and Unicorn Hair, 11 and a half inches?" he asked.

After a nod from Sophie he continued "Was one of the first I made. It is perfectly balanced, good for all magic, but not special in a single art."

Finished with his little speech he noticed the 2 children standing in his store. "You both want a wand?" Tracey and Harry nodded. "Well ladies first. Which is your wand arm?" He said to Tracey.

"Ehm, I'm right handed." Tracey asked more than she stated, she guessed the wand arm is the arm your write with.

Ollivander started to measure her with a tape. After some seconds he let go of the tape but it just kept going on its own. Tracey was staring at the tape when Ollivander gave her the first wand to test.

"Holly and Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches, give it a wave". She took the wand and waved it. There was a loud bang and a cupboard flew open.

"Hmm the wood is too stiff, try this one again its Dragon Heartstring but with walnut as wood, it is 12 and a half inches long." Ollivander commented.

Tracey gave it a wave and this time blue sparks flew out of it.

"Perfect we found a match! The wand is good especially for charms." Ollivander exclaimed while Tracey beamed with happiness.

"Now it is your time young man" He said while looking at Harry.

Harry knew what will happen and put forth his hand. After the tape measured Ollivander brought in the first few wands.

"Let's start with Rosewood and Unicorn Hair." Harry waved it and nothing happened.

"Hmm curious, try this one Birch and Dragon Heartstring." again nothing happened when Harry gave it a wave.

"Okay the next is Yew and Phoenix Feather." When nothing happened again Harry became sad, he thought he wouldn't get a wand. But Mr. Ollivander had a big smile on his face.

"As you see you fail to produce magic with the wands I have in this store. Every wand has Unicorn Hair, Phoenix Feather or Dragon Heartstring as core. These are the common cores in Great Britain. Almost every witch or wizard has one of these. But there are more cores one can use to create a wand and it seems like you need a custom made wand. You had no reaction to the 3 common cores." Ollivander explained. Harry's mood lightened up again, he will still get a wand, just a custom made one.

Ollivander walked back into his store and told them to follow. In the back behind the shelves with the wands was a workshop.

"The wand will cost a bit more than the normal 7 Galleons, because we will most likely use a rare core for the wand. Now Harry come over here. You see the wood blocks? Close your eyes and hold your hand over the blocks. Tell me when you fell a connection to one of the woods." Ollivander explained to them.

Harry hovered his hand over the blocks. For the first moment he felt nothing but in the middle of the woods a got a warm feeling, the wood was calling him. He took the block and opened his eyes. It was like feather almost weighting nothing. The colour was almost white but still a little bit brown, Harry thought it was beautiful.

"This is Arkor, a magical tree. The tree grows only on mountains over 3000m high. Next come over here. This are the rare cores I have. Just close your eyes again and search for the core you will use." said Ollivander when Harry put the wood block down on the workbench.

Harry walked to a table, on it were over 20 vials. He closed his eyes again and searched for the feeling he got with the wood. After he got over the most cores he got the good feeling again with one of the vials on the right corner. He took it and gave it to Mr. Ollivander.

When Ollivander opened the vial Harry could see that it was a silver feather. He asked Ollivander what it was.

"This is a feather of a magical bird living in the Himalayas. It is related to the eagles, you could say it is its magical brother. Because of its silver colour most people just call it Silver Eagle. Now that we are finished I will create the wand, you can watch if you want it only takes around 15 minutes."

They agreed to watch Mr. Ollivander working. He first cut a small 11 inches long piece out of the woodblock. On the one side it was as small as a needle and on the other it had the size of a Galleon. He cut out a hole into the thick end of the wand, after that he inserted the feather.

Before the feather was inserted he took a string and tied it around the feather so the feather would get thin and fit into the wand.

When the feather was inserted he cut another piece of wood out of the block and used it to close the hole. After the hole was closed he carved 3 runes on the side of the thick end and one big rune where the hole was.

"The 3 small runes will seal the hole. Because the wand is made only for you I will need a drop of your blood. I will spill the blood on the one big rune. After this the wand can only be used by you and will not work at all for anybody else." Ollivander explained.

Harry pricked his finger with the knife Mr. Ollivander used to make the wand and let a drop hit the big rune. After the blood was on the rune It glowed for a second and all runes on the wand were gone invisible.

"Okay now you can take the wand and give it a wave"

As soon as Harry touched the wand he could feel the connection, it was like his long lost brother finally came home. It filled him with warmth. He waved it.

Harry expected sparks coming out of it, the same way Tracey's wand did. But there were no sparks, when he waved it out of nowhere came a huge blast of wind. Harry's here got even more messy than they normally are, The long hair of Tracey, Sophie and Mr. Ollivander was streaming around their heads with no control. As fast as the wind came it was gone and the workshop was a mess.

The blocks of wood all dropped to the floor, the vials with the cores were scattered around the table they sat on. The robes they were all wearing were dirty with dust.

Harry apologized several times for the mess he created.

"It is okay my boy, I should have expected something like that. You see your wand is very stiff, perfectly made for transfiguration but the wood and core both give your wand a high affinity to air. You should have no problem with casting elemental air spells. Because of the air affinity the wand did not make sparks but created an air current out of nowhere in the shop."

Harry was awestruck, so his wand was not only perfect for transfiguration but he also had a high wind affinity, he started to think about the cool stuff he could do with wind spells, how many pranks he could play on people with it. His daydreams were stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Potter … Mr. Potter you need to pay for the wand..." Mr Ollivander tried to get Harry's attention. "Because of the rare materials it will cost you 20 Galleons, I also want to recommend wand holsters to both of you, they are very practical. They are charmed so you can summon the wand into your hand with only a flick or your wrist, they cost 4 Galleons each."

In the end both Tracey and Harry bought the wands and the holsters. They secured them on their right forearms and put their wands into them.

"The only things left on the list are the cloths, let's go to Madam Malkin and get you measured." Sophie said and started to walk down the alley.

Inside the shop both Tracey and Harry got measured for their school robes. With them was another boy with blond hair.

"You also go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Both Harry and Tracey nodded.

"I am Draco Malfoy" he said extending his hand to Harry that was right next to him.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my adoptive sister Tracey Davis" Harry said while shaking the boys hand.

"Nice to meet you. So in which house to you think you will get sorted? I will go into Slytherin of course, it is the best. They only let the Purebloods in. All my family went there and as the heir to the Malfoy name I will get there for sure." He said arrogantly.

"I don't really care in which house I go, I'm just happy to finally go there and learn real spells." Harry answered.

"So you would go to the Griffindorks, or the useless Puffs?" Draco sneered. "And you? Will you follow your brother?" he asked Tracey.

"I prefer Slytherin or Ravenclaw" she said.

"Hmm Davis was your name? I only know of one Davis … is your father Nathaniel Davis?" Tracey nodded. "Oh so you are a half-blood

… because the only Davis I know married a muggleborn, stupid blood traitors. They won't let your sort into Slytherin." Draco said angrily.

Tracey almost started to cry and Harry wanted to say something but at that moment Madam Malkin said they were finished and said they should come back tomorrow to get the finished robes.

Outside Sophie saw how angry Harry and sad Tracey were.

"What happened inside?" she asked.

"There was this stupid boy talking about the houses and how Tracey would not be good enough for Slytherin because she is a half-blood. He only talked about himself how he was a pure-blood and his family … he was stupid and arrogant. His name is Draco Malfoy" Harry answered angry.

"Oh I know this name, his father was a Death Eater claimed he was under the Imperius spell and got out of jail. Sure this Draco boy sounds like he is as spoiled as is father was in school. He was in Slytherin with your father. Nathaniel never talked good about him." Sophie explained.

"I sure don't want to get into Slytherin now where I have to live with this boy." said Tracey angry. "I want to get into Ravenclaw now like you mum."

"I still don't care but I prefer the other 3 over Slytherin now" Harry added.

"Yes well don't be angry about this boy. We finished shopping let's head home, I will go get your robes tomorrow." Sophie said.

With that the family went back to the Leaky Cauldron. There they used to floo to get home.

* * *

_1 September 1991 London_

For the last 2 weeks Harry read most of the diaries his parents left in the trunk, they talked about how school was, gave pointers for some spells. The last pages were all about how they went into hiding because of the prophecy Dumbledore told them. On the last pages of the diaries they both agreed that they lost their trust in the headmaster, he only said they should hide but never really helped them.

He also took most of the Potter fortune for the war efforts and was doing nothing with it. There side was losing, Dumbledore gave orders to only stun the Death Eaters, they should not kill them.

Harry decided to not trust the old man as well. He took most of their money for nothing good. He gave stupid orders, you could not win a war when you only stun your enemies so they can fight the next day again.

At 10 o'clock Harry was called down. They would leave now and go to King's Cross Station were the Hogwarts Express will leave at 11. They took the floo directly onto Platform 9 ¾ were the express was waiting for them.

Harry liked the red train, it was huge and looked really old.

Now came the part Harry did not like. He had to say goodbye to his parents for almost 4 months until Christmas. He hugged his mum and dad goodbye and watched as Tracey hugged them almost crying.

Roger said goodbye earlier and was looking for his friends. Harry waited until Tracey finished they were about to board the train when Harry hear Nathaniel shout "Harry take care of your sister, watch out for her!" Harry grinned and nodded while he lifted Tracey's trunk on the train for her.

Together they were looking for an empty compartment, when they found one they went to the window to wave their parents goodbye for the last time. With a loud whistle the train started to leave the platform as they took a last glimpse of their parents.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I introduced Malfoy as the typical spoiled pure-blood prince, so you can be sure that Harry will not be in Slytherin :). In the next chapter they will meet different people on the train and the sorting will happen. The trunk Harry has will not be upgraded to the super huge 7 compartment trunk with a whole apartment and stuff like I read in other stories. Its just too much even for magic. I like that you can do cool stuff with it and there are many posibilities how to use magic but in my opinion it should still be reasonable and to enlarge a small trunk into a apartment/house is too much for me :), if the trunk will be enlarged it will be a maximum of twice the size not more. You can expect that I will use a lot of magic when Harry is in hogwarts but everything will be explained, logical and not out of proportion. I think with the wand and the destruction of the house in the first chapter you can guess what Harry's other little special ability will be next to his wandless summoning skills.**


	4. Trip to Hogwarts

**Enjoy :)**

**Wind of Change**

_1 September 1991 Hogwarts Express_

Harry and Tracey sat down in their compartment, after storing Tracey's trunk under her seat. Harry's trunk was still shrunken in his pocket.

"Hmm, what should we do now?" Harry asked.

"Well Daphne promised to search for me so we can talk until we arrive at Hogwarts." Tracey answered happily.

"Okay, I guess she will be here any second. I will just read a book and let you do your stupid girl talk thing." Harry said.

"Hey nice to see you to and I will let you know our talks are not stupid!" huffed Daphne when she entered the compartment only hearing the last part of Harry's proclamation.

Daphne was a pretty girl, even Harry thought that, although most the girls were still only stupid and annoying for him. She had blond hair and crystal blue eyes and was a little bit bigger than Tracey, but still shorter than Harry.

"Hello Daph, you have to admit it is actually kinda stupid to talk about make-up and clothes while discussing the latest article about the Boy-Who-Lived in Witch Weekly for several hours...?" Harry smiled victoriously.

"Stop being such a brat Harry, that is just what girls talk about... hence it is called "Girl Talk" and you could have invited other boys to visit our compartment so you would not have to listen to our talk for several hours" Tracey shot back.

Harry just let out big sigh not even trying to discuss the importance of girl talk with 2 upset witches. He took is trunk out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand to revert it to its normal size, after that he searched for his year book about transfiguration. He thought it would be best to read ahead on the subject Ollivander said his wand was best made for.

Harry was halfway through the first chapter describing the ground rules for transfiguration such as not to change a material into some form of dust or food so it would not get eaten or breathed in, when there was a knock on the door of their compartment.

He just read about the reason for the ground rule being, that a Witch or a Wizard who was bad at transfiguration would create objects that could randomly change into their initial shape. Normally one would be able to transfigure the objects permanently, but there are always exceptions to the rule. This was the reason not to transfigure dust or food, you can only imagine the pain when suddenly there is a block off wood or a goblet made of gold or something like that in your lungs, because you inhaled the dust made by a bad transfiguration attempt.

Harry realised that the girls were too caught up in their talk to open the door, so he laid down his book after marking the page and went to unlock the door. Before him stood none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said angry. He was still annoyed that the boy almost made Tracey cry in Diagon Alley. Tracey and Daphne stopped their conversation and realised someone was in their compartment door.

"Oh it is you Potter. I was looking for the Boy-Who-Lived … have you seen him?" Draco sneered.

"And why exactly should I tell you that?" Harry answered.

"You should learn to do what your betters tell you!" Draco said angrily and poked his head into the compartment looking around. When he saw Daphne he said. "Greengrass what are you doing here with 2 half-bloods? Come with me I will show you the compartments for us pure-bloods while I look for the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"They are my friends, I won't follow you anywhere Malfoy" she answered.

"I think you should leave" Harry said while closing the door in front of the boy.

"Well that was fun" he smiled at the girls when he turned around sitting down again and reading in his book.

"I can't stand him at all, he is sooooo annoying at the balls and dinners I have to go to with my family" Daphne said after a few seconds of silence. "Anyway … did you decide what houses you want to go to?" she asked.

"After Malfoy gave us such a show here now and 2 weeks ago in Diagon Alley I only want to go to Ravenclaw." Tracey answered.

"Same for me, I prefer Ravenclaw. And you Harry?" Daphne said.

"Well after I met Malfoy I lost all my interest in Slytherin, but I still don't care in which of the other 3 houses I will get sorted in." He told them.

"It would be fun if we all end up in Ravenclaw together!" Daphne said with a smile. After the little chat the girls went back to their talk about the Boy-Who-Lived while Harry started to read the book about pranks he found in his vault.

Not more than 5 minutes later there was again a knock on the door. It was opened by a young girl with bushy brown hair.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. "Sure" was the short answer from Tracey.

"I am Hermione Granger" she said proudly.

Harry didn't seem to react so Tracey just introduced them all. "I'm Tracey Davis, this is Daphne Greengrass and the boy over there with the book is my brother Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you" Hermione smiled. There was an awkward silence after the introduction, no one knew what to talk about. Hermione wanted to make friends at all cost so she tried to start the conversation. "What houses do you think you will get sorted in? I read all about them in Hogwarts: A History. You know I am a muggleborn so I didn't know about magic until a few weeks ago. I already read all the year books and some extra to educate myself. After reading about the houses I want to go Gryffindor, the books said it is Dumbledore's old house."

Tracey and Daphne kind of stared at the girl, they never had heard someone talk so fast and say so much in one breath. Harry was still reading his book without looking up. Hermione got sad, she thought she scared the girls with her attitude and failed her next attempt to make friends.

"You sure talk fast" Tracey said with a smile. "I want to go to Ravenclaw."

"Same" was the short answer from Daphne.

"What about you?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry did not react, so Hermione looked at the title of the book he read. She didn't recognize its title but she thought when he reads it before school it sure will be important.

"What is that book about and where did you get it?" she asked expectantly.

"Its about prank spells and I got it from my family vault, it is not published so this is the only copy." Harry stated after looking up from the book.

"Can you lend it to me if you finished it? I want to read it as well." Hermione asked.

"Nope, I will not give the books to anyone sorry they are from my family vault and I won't give it away." Harry answered.

Hermione got angry. "Books should be shared, knowledge is for everyone not only for few. It is unfair if you have knowledge from books in your family vault. You should give it to me and others as well." she said while getting a bit red in her face.

"You can't force me and I will not give it to you no matter how much you argue. Honestly you annoy me. I was just reading my book when you come in here asking questions and now demanding me to give you my book. There enough empty compartments on the train, it is magical so there should be enough space. How about you go look for one for yourself?" Harry said angry. The book was a connection to his dead family, he will never let anyone other read those books. The girl annoyed him. She didn't realise that he did not want to talk to her and just read his book in peace, but she had to talk so much and kind of demanded to get his book in the end.

Hermione realise she just managed to make the first people that were nice to her on the train angry. She looked at the girls and they did not seem to say anything. They were surprised how fast the conversation escalated. With watery eyes Hermione left the compartment in search for another one.

After she left Tracey said. "Wasn't that kind of harsh, Harry? She just wanted to see the book and you got all angry at her."

"Ye I am sorry, after Malfoy came here I was still a bit angry and just wanted to read my book. Then she came and asked all about it and the houses and just talked so awfully much that she managed to annoy me. But yeah I guess I was kinda cruel."

"Why did you get angry about the book anyway?" Daphne asked him.

"I found this and some others in a trunk in my family vault. They are like a connection to my dead family so I am somewhat protective over them and will not give them away." Harry said calmly now.

"Hmm okay, just don't scare all the girls away that want to be hour friends" Daphne said teasingly with a smile.

Harry lost interest in the book after a while and started to participate in the conversation of the girls.

"Hey Daph what wand did you get?" Harry asked.

Daphne pulled out a dark brown stick out of her pocket and gave it Harry so he can look at it.

"Its Yew with unicorn hair and 11 inches long. Mr. Ollivander said it would be good for charms." Daphne explained proudly. "Can I see yours now?" she asked Harry.

With a casual flick of his wrist Harry made his wand shoot out of his holster into his hand. He had a smug look on his face when he gave it to Daphne.

"Don't look like that, it wasn't even that cool." Daphne said after she saw Harry's look. "It looks really nice and is super light. What is it made of?" she asked.

"It is Arkor with a feather of a Silver Eagle, also 11 inches long. It was custom made by Mr. Ollivander and is perfect for transfiguration." he explained.

Daphne gave him his wand back while Tracey said "No one wants to see my wand? It's also cool!" Harry and Daphne just laughed.

"It's not like we both saw it already. Harry was with you when you bought it and You came to visit me just 1 day after you went shopping to show it to me..." Daphen said while laughing.

"Pff whatever" Tracey said annoyed, making Harry and Daphne laugh even more.

After their talk they were visited by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. They had a short little talk about the houses and where they expect to be in, when the girls left again. Blaise Zabini also visited to say hello but left again pretty fast to get back to the Slytherin compartments.

Their next visitor was a boy with red hair. He came into the compartment without knocking.

"Hey is Neville Longbottom here?" he asked.

"Ehm no? Just look around." Harry was annoyed with how the boy just burst into their compartment not even saying hello or his name and just asking a question.

"Okay if you see him tell his best mate is looking for him." the boy said leaving the compartment again.

"That was interesting" Harry commented before they went back to their talk about what they would learn in the first weeks of school.

Their last visitor was the Boy-Who-Lived himself. He at least knocked at the door and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom." Tracey turned red when she realised who stood in their compartment. "I lost my toad did you see one?" he asked sheepishly.

"No sorry no toad visited our compartment yet" Harry answered.

"Okay thanks anyway bye" Neville said and was about to leave the compartment when Harry remembered the weird boy with red hair. "Wait a second, few minutes ago a boy came here. He said we should tell you your best mate is looking for you." Harry said.

"Best Mate? I didn't know any other kid before I boarded the train." Neville answered.

"Okay that's weird but whatever bye." Harry commented and Neville finally left their compartment.

"I can't believe the Boy-Who-Lived was in our compartment, this is soooo cool. I have to write to mum as soon as we are in Hogwarts." Tracey said excitedly.

"He has a stupid toad … how can he be cool with a toad?" Harry joked, he was annoyed at how smitten his sister was with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I have to agree with Harry, toads were out of fashion 50 years ago" Daphne said, she was not in love with the Boy-Who-Lived like Tracey was.

The rest of their trip was without another visitor. They arrived in Hogsmeade in the evening.

When they left the train they saw a huge man with a lantern shouting "First years over here. First years to me please."

They walked to him and waited for the rest of the first years. The man started to count them. "19,20,21 good all of you are here. I am Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. Follow me to the boats so we can get to the castle."

They all followed him through a small forest until they arrived at a beach with small boats. "Not more than 4 in one boat." Hagrid said.

Tracey, Daphne and Harry were joined by Blaise in their boat.

"MOVE" Hagrid shouted and the boats started to move. "Soon you will get your first few of Hogwarts" he said.

The boats went around a cliff and they could finally see the huge castle that Hogwarts is. The castle stood on a high island in the middle of a sea. They could see 2 bridges connecting the school with the mainland. The castle was illuminated with light shining through every window and several big torches hanging on the walls.

"Heads down or you will get hit" Hagrid shouted over the group of boats when they were about to enter a cave. After another 3 minutes they stopped at a landing stage in the basement of the castle. They all jumped out of the boats and were told to wait for Professor McGonagall.

After 10 minutes of waiting McGonagall arrived. 'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She made them follow her into a small room next to the Great Hall. They had to wait again for around 10 minutes. While they waited they were introduced to the ghosts of Hogwarts. They just walked into the room ignoring the kids, even walking through some of them. When they realised that children were in the room they all wished them luck and fun at Hogwarts.

When Professor McGonagall came back she opened the door to the Great Hall and made them follow her again. Harry was awestruck. The Hall was huge, bigger than everything he ever saw. Candles were floating around the room and the ceiling was the picture of a blue sky with some clouds that were moving around. They stopped their march through the Hall in front of stool with an old hat on it.

_'Insert Obvious First Year song that we all know here'_

After a thunderous applause Professor McGonagall took a Parchment out of her robes and said. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. After the sorting you will join your house table and wait for the end of the sorting." She picked up the hat and called the first name.

"Hannah Abbott" a small girl with blond hair and green eyes walked nervously to McGonagall. The hat was over her whole head. After a minute it called out "HUFFLEPUFF". You could see the girl relax. She moved to her house table while the students clapped for her. With that the sorting really started.

"Susan Bones" was the next name called out by Professor McGonagall. This time a girl with red hair and brown eyes walked to the stool. Again the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF" after a minute.

After the 2 girls Harry zoomed out and started to look around the hall and at the staff table while waiting for his name to be called. He still recognized when Tracey and Daphne were both sorted into Ravenclaw, he was happy for the girls. When Longbottom was called whispering started. He could hear the students talk.

"_The_ Neville Longbottom? The Boy-Who-Lived?".

"I thought it was a rumour that he would come to Hogwarts."

"I heard he was trained by Dumbledore himself in secret for several years."

Many more random facts about the boy were shared around the room and the different house tables. The hat sat on his head for several minutes when it finally called out "GRYFFINDOR". The house table broke out in applause. You could hear twins with red hair chant "We got Longbottom! We got Longbottom".

Finally Harry was called. No one whispered when he walked to the stool. The Professor dropped that hat on his head and he could hear a voice in his mind.

'Mr. Potter nice to meet you' the hat said.

'Ehhh hello Mr. Hat?' harry thought.

'Yes hello boy, should we start the sorting? I see plenty of courage in you, you stand up for other people and hate injustice. You like to read a good book but you don't value knowledge above everything. Neither are you cunning, but you are ambitious. You want to learn about magic and be able to prove yourself, make a name for yourself. But in the end you value friendship and family over everything, you work hard to achieve your goals and to help your friends all the time. You will always defend your family and be loyal.' the hat explained.

'Just please don't sort me into Slytherin, I can't stand the Malfoy boy and don't want to live 7 years with him.' Harry thought.

'I can see your conversations with Mr. Malfoy, yes it would be foolish to put you in the same house. At the moment I ponder between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. In which house would you sort yourself?' the hat said.

'Well it is your job isn't it? I don't really care to be honest.' Harry answered.

'Okay I am sure were to sort you, you are loyal until the end and would die to defend your family and siblings. It will be HUFFLEPUFF' the last part was shouted into the Great Hall.

Harry was happy to finally get sorted. He stood up from the stool and gave Professor McGonagall the head. The Hufflepuff table was clapping for him while he walked to them and said down next to Hannah Abbott. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Tracey and Daphne waving him, he waved back with a huge smile on his face. Someone was poking his side, he turned around and saw Hannah grinning.

"Long time no see." she said when he was looking at her.

"Yes a few hours are a awfully long time." Harry answered smiling.

"I would never have thought you would get sorted into Hufflepuff. I expected you to follow your sister and brother into Ravenclaw or be a Gryffindor." Hannah said.

"The hat thought I am loyal and hard working enough to become a Hufflepuff. I'm actually happy getting sorted into Hufflepuff. I know many people say only the useless and the people the other houses don't want get into Hufflepuff. But I guess we have to show them that we are not useless." He explained.

After the small talk he was introduced to the rest of the people that were already sorted into Hufflepuff.

He saw the last kid to be sorted, Blaise Zabini, go to Slytherin, when the headmaster stood up.

"Now that all the new students are sorted I want to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I hope you will all work hard to learn magic and receive good marks and many O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. I also hope you will all enjoy your time here and make friends for the rest of your live. And finally I want to say Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! … Thank you!" with his last words the food appeared on the tables and the children started to dig in.

When the dinner vanished Dumbledore stood up again. "Before your Prefects will lead you to your common rooms I still have to tell you a few rules. First Mr. Filch updated his list of forbidden objects. You can view it at his office. Second I have to remind you all the Forbidden Forest is exactly that. '_Forbidden'_. Also this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. Everybody that does not wish to have an awfully painful death should not visit it. That's that, I wish all first years a good first night at Hogwarts" he said with a smile.

Harry wondered if the old man was mental 'Why would he have something in a school full of children that could kill you. And the random words he said before the meal. What a weird old man.'

He was brought back to reality when someone called. "First years come over here please. I am Michael Hines and this is Emily Mills. We are the fifth year prefects. If you would please follow us to the common room so we can show you your room and how to get into the common room."

They walked out of the Great Hall to the staircases. "Please take care were you step on, the stairs move randomly and some have invisible holes so watch your step." Emily explained. They did turn around and walked to the Entrance Hall. Michael lead them trough a door into a corridor and down some stairs.

"We now are in the basement of Hogwarts. Our common room is right next to the kitchen, if you want something to eat late at night or you missed breakfast, lunch or dinner just walk over to the portrait and tickle the pear. A door handle will appear that lest you swing the portrait open. Behind is the kitchen with the house elves."

They walked for not even a minute when they stopped again in front of a barrel.

"You have to tap the barrel with your wand in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and a door will swing open allowing you to enter the tunnel." Emily explained and opened the barrel to let them in.

Inside was a big round room painted yellow. On one side were a few couches and seats around a fireplace on the other were some tables and chairs to sit at. It was really warm and cosy.

"This is our main common room it has 2 doors. The first is the entrance to the common room and the exit. The other lead to the year rooms. If you please follow me I will show you your rooms." Emily said while walking to the door on the other side of the room.

They climbed some stairs and entered another common room, it had the same layout as the main room but it had 7 doors.

"This is the 7 year common room, every year has its own common room. Each of this doors leads to a room of a single student. Everyone of you will have his own room with his own bathroom. The common room of your year is where you will be most of your time. You can do homework with your year mates or play games or just talk all this will mostly happen in your own common room. The first year room is on the highest floor." Emily explained. After that they climbed the stairs until they ended in the first year common room.

Their common room had 5 couches around a fireplace next to the staircase and 3 tables with 4 seats each on the other side of the room. In Harry's year were 7 Hufflepuffs, therefore the room had 7 doors. On each door was the name of the student in gold letters. Everyone moved to their own room to store their trunks and change into casual cloth after they wore their school robes the whole day.

Harry walked to the door with 'Harry Potter' on it. He opened the door and walked into his new room. It was not big but had enough space for a comfy looking bed with a wardrobe next to it, a small book shelve and a small desk with a chair. Over the desk was a window. Looking out of it he saw the water of the black lake sparkle in the moonlight. Harry stored his trunk in front of the bed and opened the bathroom. It had a toilet a sink and a small shower.

He took all his books out of the trunk and placed them on the shelve. After that he placed his clothes in the wardrobe and made sure to place his invisibility cloak on the right side of it, so he could find it. His ink, quill and parchment was put on his desk. When his trunk was empty he shrunk it down to pocket size and also placed it on his desk. When he was sure that everything was stored properly he went back into the common room where some people already sat on the couches chatting.

He found a place on one couch next to Susan and waited for the rest of his year to arrive. When everybody was their they introduced themselves to each other. In Harry year were 3 girls and 3 other boys. The girls were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones. The boys were Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith.

They all chatted for a bit when Emily entered they common room. "I hope you all like your rooms. Tomorrow at 7 breakfast will start. You will be able to eat until 7.30. At 8 class will start. Each lesson goes for 1 hour and 30 minutes. You normally have 3 lessons before lunch and 1 after. Lunch is from 13 until 13.45. At 14 your last lesson of the day will start. From 15.30 until 23 you can do what you want. Everybody that has no reason to be out of bed after 23 will lose house points and get detention. From 23 until 5 is curfew, no one should be outside of the common room at this time. Tomorrow at breakfast our head of house Professor Sprout will give you your time table. It is 22.37 now. It was a long day for all of us so I advise you to go to bed now, see you all in the morning." with a smile Emily ended her explanation about the daily time table and walked back down the stairs.

Harry wished everybody a good night and retreaded to his room. After changing into his pyjamas he went to bed and thought about his day and what will happen tomorrow. He was happy that he would finally learn magic and promised himself to do good in school so his parents could be proud of him. With a smile on his face he fell asleep for his first night at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write it, but I found no time in the last weeks for it. I promise to try to update every week :D. In the next chapter the real fun will finally start. I will introduce the different classes and will give an overview what the students will learn in each major subject, I already made a plan how to structure the classes. I thought a lot about how I will design the Hufflepuff common room and decided to do rooms for each year, without separating the rooms for each gender. Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal so they will not sneak into each other rooms without permission and I think with a common room like this the year group will be much closer friends. In the books Harry had only Ron and Hermione as real friends. Gryffindor had only 1 big common room so the kids had their own little groups in the same year made of friends they met on the train or on the first day. With the year room they will interact with each other each day and will be a close group, as Hufflepuffs they will defend each other and be a loyal bunch.**


End file.
